Melisa
by mmunocan
Summary: Melisa es la típica chica popular y millonaria de tercer grado. Todo el mundo habla de ella, todos menos una persona: Lucy Loud. Esto causa el odio de la chica, quien decide poner en marcha un peculiar plan para lograr verla destruida. ¿Cómo le resultará? Pasen a ver la siguiente historia.


Siempre he querido escribir un Fanfiction de esta maravillosa serie llamada "The Loud House". El espacio de Fanfics de esta serie está tan lleno de grandes historias, como "Réquiem por un Loud", "Loud House: La familia del caos", "Sueños", entro otros tantos Fanfictions que se ganaron el debido respeto entre los fanáticos de esta serie, y se ganaron totalmente mi admiración.

Hoy me toca a mí presentarles la siguiente historia. Para mí es un orgullo poder participar de este espacio, y tener un pequeño espacio en donde mostrar mi talento. No me considero una escritora perfecta ni mucho menos, de hecho me considero una simple escritora amateur, pero le puse todo mi corazón en estas líneas, que espero sean de su agrado. De todas formas, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario será bien recibido.

* * *

Melisa Prints solo podía ser odiada o amada, no había más alternativas. Desde que entró a la Primaria de Royal Woods en su primer día, trabajó arduamente para conseguir ser el centro de atención de su entorno. Con tan solo ocho años, ya era la chica popular del colegio –o al menos dentro de su clase–. Todos la admiraban, ya fuera por su belleza, o simplemente por los millones que tenía su familia, que le permitía darse ciertos lujos: desde llegar todos los días en limosina a la escuela, hasta invitar a sus "elegidos" a espectaculares fiestas privadas que cualquiera desearía disfrutar.

No existía día en que no se hablara de ella en la sala del tercer grado, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Eso le gustaba a Melisa, los halagos y las críticas solo le demostraban que nadie podía vivir sin hablar de ella en sus vidas cotidianas. Esa atención solo le inflaba el pecho de orgullo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con su cartera importada desde Europa, su vestido proveniente de la última semana de la moda en Milán, su peinado rubio y brillante de peluquería, y acompañada de un par de "amigas" igual de deseosas por tocar aunque sea una porción de popularidad.

Todos hablaban de ella, todos se volteaban a verla, excepto una persona. La encontró como siempre en último asiento junto a la ventana, concentrada en un libro de misterios. Lucy Loud siempre fue una excepción entre sus "súbditos". A diferencia de los demás, ella jamás la tomó en consideración, preocupada en cosas más importantes que sus "caprichitos" e intentos por llamar la atención del mundo.

Desde el primer día, cuando se topó frente a ella por primera vez, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, siempre tan extraña y escalofriante. Cada vez que la veía, ese escalofrío la recorría, no lograba entender cómo podía lograr ese efecto en ella cada vez que la veía. Solo sabía que ella no le seguía en el juego, ni siquiera una simple mirada, nada, y esto la comenzaba a impacientar.

Es por eso que tomó una decisión: hacerle la guerra. Cada vez que se topaba con ella, la esperaba con alguna palabra hiriente, un ademán despectivo, alguna broma de mal gusto, lo que fuera con tal de verla llorando, y sentir su odio. Pero cada intento fue en vano, las burlas, las humillaciones, las risotadas hirientes, todo, parecía resbalar en Lucy. Aunque más de algún ataque si logró herir el corazón de la pequeña, Melisa jamás se enteró. Sus ojos vidriosos eran cubiertos por su denso flequillo, y siempre mostraba un rostro inexpresivo, para luego escapar a algún rincón solitario a desahogarse a través de algún poema.

–Tengo que destruir a esa rarita –pensaba Melisa durante la clase de historia. El silencio del salón solo era interrumpido por la voz de la profesora, quien les contaba sobre los primeros Americanos que poblaban el país siglos atrás–, esa niñita aún no conoce todo lo que puede hacer Melisa Prints.

–Señorita Prints –la maestra interrumpió su meditación–. ¿Puede hacerme un favor? ¿Podría traerme una carpeta verde claro que dejé olvidada en la sala de maestros?

En su intento por ser la chica más popular de la escuela, se había ganado el favor y la confianza de sus maestros. Era común que ellos le pidieran favores de este tipo, desde ir a buscar objetos olvidados, hasta cargar con sus bolsos y carpetas. Ella siempre con una sonrisa y una agradable conversación terminaba por ganarse el cariño de sus maestros, y de cualquiera a quien quisiera tener de su parte.

–De inmediato voy maestra –respondió la pequeña mientras se dirigía a la salida. Era una oportunidad perfecta para planear su siguiente paso contra Lucy en tranquilidad.

En su camino rumbo a la sala de maestros, pasó frente a la puerta del gimnasio. Se encontraba abierta de par en par, y en su interior se encontraba un curso jugando basquetbol. Cada quien con una pelota, se encontraba practicando pases, y encestando de diferentes formas.

A Melisa no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo lo que sucedía dentro del gimnasio, si no fuera porque una pelota se escapó de allí, golpeándola directo en la cabeza, y empujándola hasta volver a azotar la cabeza contra el suelo.

– ¿Estás bien? –fue lo primero su conciencia le permitió oír.

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con un muchacho que la miraba con preocupación. Con su cabello blanco, prominentes ojeras, y un diente astillado, pudo reconocerlo. Solo lo había visto un par de veces acompañando a Lucy, y eso le bastó para recordar los rumores que recorrían la sala de clases de los cursos más pequeños. Se decía que Lucy estaba saliendo con alguien mayor que ella, alguien de quinto grado, cosa que era considerada un logro, un triunfo entre los chicos de tercer grado, quienes veían a los de quinto como seres inalcanzables. De inmediato ella asumió que ese chico era de quien hablaban los rumores.

–Me duele la cabeza –se esforzó en responder. Se intentó levantar, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

–No te esfuerces –detrás del muchacho se encontraba la enfermera–, trata de descansar hasta que se te quite el dolor.

–Por favor, te pido que me perdones –agregó el chico apenado–, se me escapó una pelota de basquetbol en clases de gimnasia y te golpeó en la cabeza. De veras lo lamento mucho.

Melisa lo miró con mayor detención. Aún no podía creer que esa rarita la hubiera superado en el amor, en conseguir un novio, alguien de quinto, alguien como él. De inmediato, y a pesar de su dolor, un plan maquiavélico comenzó a forjarse en su cabeza, segura que con esto haría sufrir a su archienemiga.

–No te preocupes –contestó de la forma más dulce que podía–, los accidentes ocurren.

El chico le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Este muchacho fue quien te trajo hasta la enfermería –intervino la enfermera–, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

–Era lo mínimo que podía hacer –agregó el chico–, yo había provocado todo esto, tenía que remediarlo de algún modo.

–Te lo agradezco bastante –respondió Melisa esta vez sentándose sobre la camilla en donde se encontraba. Ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza–, ehm…

–Lincoln –se adelantó respondiendo.

–Lincoln, un gusto conocerte –respondió la chica con una sonrisa que podría interpretarse como el inicio de uno de sus tantos planes para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Luego, ambos comenzaron una amena conversación, de esas que Melisa sabe manejar para ganarse el cariño de la gente para su propio beneficio, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Cuando tocó la hora de separarse, ella lo invitó a su casa, prometiéndole ver películas de su saga favorita: "Agrupación de naves", junto con muchas golosinas; idea que le encantó al muchacho.

Lucy se había enterado una vez en casa, que su hermano iría de visita a la casa de su compañera de curso engreída y petulante. Esa naciente amistad la encontraba extraña y sospechosa. Sabía que Lincoln no tenía mucho en común con Melisa, pero luego de su meditación en los ductos de ventilación, decidió no intervenir, y que el propio destino le diera un buen final a esta historia.

Melisa en cambio, estaba segura que tenía el plan perfecto entre sus manos. Tenía en mente poco a poco conquistar a ese chico, usando los trucos que tuviera a su alcance, hasta llegar a su corazón. En la guerra y en el amor, todo vale, en especial si luego de esto por fin vería a Lucy llorando a mares por su amor perdido. Además de conseguir quitarle título de conquistar a un chico de quinto grado.

Ese día, a la hora de almuerzo, tenía planeado acercarse a él en la cafetería, para tener otra amena conversación y asegurar el curso de su plan, pero el chico estaba rodeado por varios compañeros de su curso. Lincoln siempre se ha destacado por ser sociable, rara vez podía vérsele solo. Ya sea con sus compañeros, amigos, o hermanas, el muchacho siempre se las ha ingeniado para estar en compañía. Cosa que sería un obstáculo para Melisa a la hora de querer acercarse "casualmente" a él.

Desde unas cuantas mesas de distancia, ella lo observaba detenidamente interactuar con sus amigos mientras disfrutaba de un extravagante sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut, estudiando cada movimiento, esperando cualquier pista que le ayudase a sacar adelante su plan. El fin justificaba los medios en este caso para ella.

– ¿Qué estás mirando? –vino la pregunta tras un abrupto golpe sobre la mesa, que hizo saltar las pocas cosas que la chica tenía sobre su bandeja. Al voltearse, Melisa se encontró cara a cara con un rostro amenazante. Con su tez morena, cabello oscuro en una cola de caballo, y su característica sudadera púrpura oscuro, ella pudo reconocer a Ronnie Anne.

Había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de ella, y ninguna era buena. Se hablaba que era toda una abusiva, tanto con sus compañeros de quinto, como con los más pequeños. Se metía con todos a quienes les desagradaba, y el resultado nunca era bueno. La mayoría de los chicos de tercer año le tenían mucho miedo, y Melisa no era la excepción. Cuando se acercaba al salón de tercer grado, los chicos cerraban la puerta, y rogaban al cielo para que ella pasara de largo.

Ronnie la miraba bastante molesta, se había percatado que desde hace un buen rato estaba mirando a Lincoln. Mientras Melisa intentaba buscar la fórmula para escapar de allí, ojalá ilesa.

–Que-que sorpresa –balbuceó Melisa con terror. El rostro de Ronnie no cambiaba. Melisa temía que ese día iba a ser la próxima víctima de la bravucona de la escuela.

– ¿Qué estabas mirando? –repitió la pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

–Ehm… nada en particular –se adelantó a responder la chica–, solo estaba comiendo mi almuerzo y…

–Dudo que solo fuera eso –la interrumpió Ronnie acercándosele de forma amenazante–. Solo espero que no vayas a hacer lo que piensas hacer, o lo lamentarás –agregó casi en susurro. Melisa tragó saliva.

Finalmente Ronnie decidió dejarla en paz, y se alejó de Melisa, cruzando la cafetería hasta perderse tras la puerta de la salida. Solo en ese momento la chica pudo respirar tranquila, intentando reducir la velocidad de sus latidos. Había enfrentado uno de los momentos más amenazantes de su vida, y confirmó los dichos de sus compañeros: nada bueno podía salir de Ronnie Anne.

Decidió continuar con su plan, y no tomar en serio la amenaza de Ronnie. Fuera como fuera, ella no tenía forma de descubrir qué estaba planificando. Además, este plan no tenía nada que ver con ella, así que dudaba que volviera a encontrarse con Ronnie en el camino, y en el fondo deseaba no volver a encontrarse con esa mirada atemorizante durante el resto de su vida.

Los días continuaron, y consiguió que la primera fase de su plan se cumpliera: ya era amiga de Lincoln. Todas las tardes después de la escuela lo invitaba a su mansión a pasar un rato agradable, y siempre lo esperaba con alguna sorpresa que le garantizaba cien por ciento de diversión.

A los pocos días comenzó a traer a sus amigos. Varias veces trajo a su amigo Clyde, también trajo a otros de los amigos, y entre todos se divertían en la piscina con resbalín acuático, en su sala de cine privado, o en su salón de juegos privado, con los mejores juegos de los últimos años, incluyendo algunos que aún no se estrenaban. Incluso una vez trajo a su hermana mayor, se llamaba Lynn, y le encantó su cancha de basquetbol, demostrando ser bastante más diestra que su hermano en ese juego.

Lincoln en cambio ni siquiera tenía la más mínima intuición sobre los planes de Melisa. Encontraba extraño que de la nada esa chica, a quien había golpeado accidentalmente con una pelota de basquetbol, de pronto lo invitara a pasar una tarde en su lujosa mansión. Aunque a veces encontraba algo sospechoso todo esto, pronto olvidaba esos temores al encontrarse en medio de un verdadero paraíso lleno de diversión y sorpresas. Mientras todo estuviera bien, no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

Los rumores de la jugada de Melisa no se hicieron esperar entre sus compañeros. Se escuchaba rumorear dentro de la sala de tercer grado sobre la nueva pareja de Melisa, coronándola como una gran ganadora al conseguir conquistar a alguien de quinto grado. Situación a la cual la chica le sacó provecho, potenciando ese rumor.

Aún faltaba el golpe de gracia, y una nefasta tarde se presentó la oportunidad para coronar su bello plan. Ya le había quitado el título a Lucy de salir con un chico mayor que ella, ahora solo quedaba romperle el corazón delante de toda la escuela. De tan solo pensar en ello, la pequeña ya podía saborear la dulce victoria.

Lincoln se encontraba junto a su casillero hablando con Lucy. La oportunidad era tentadora, ella no podía dejarla pasar. Era el momento preciso para atacarla donde más le dolería: el corazón.

–Hola Lincoln –se atrevió a intervenir la muchacha, acercándose de forma coqueta al chico.

–Ehm… hola Melisa –Lincoln se encontraba incómodo ante la actitud de la muchacha. No se había percatado de los sutiles intentos de la chica por acercarse a él mientras estaba ocupado disfrutando en su mansión. Melisa se estaba arriesgando demasiado en esta movida, pero todo valdría la pena al ver el rostro de Lucy, cuando la vea robándole un beso a su novio.

–Veo que le estabas comentando a esta niña lo bien que lo hemos pasado juntos últimamente en mi casa ¿Verdad? –continuó la chica esta vez tomando su mano.

–De hecho… –intentó explicarle el chico.

–Han sido días maravillosos junto a ti –lo interrumpió Melisa rodeándolo con sus brazos para evitar que se le escapara. Lincoln se encontraba evidentemente nervioso, mientras Lucy observaba la escena sin demostrar expresión alguna en su rostro –, ahora entiendo por qué Lucy se fijó en ti. ¡Eres tan caballero, atento, y preocupado por los demás! ¡Te mereces a alguien mejor que esa rarita como novia! Alguien que te haga feliz de verdad. Alguien como yo.

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué? –exclamó el muchacho claramente confundido, solo para que la chica finalizara su acto regalándole uno de los besos más apasionantes que haya visto en su vida.

El mundo se detuvo alrededor de los chicos. No era cosa de todos los días ver a dos niños de primaria besándose tan apasionadamente. Rostros de sorpresa y asco se repartían entre la multitud, que se detuvo atenta al giro que pudiera tomar esta escena.

Apenas finalizó, Melisa se volteó a ver a Lucy. Sintió que el triunfo había llegado a ella al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la pequeña, tal y como se lo esperaba. Lincoln sin duda se encontraba aún más confundido. ¿Era normal que las chicas se comportaran así? Aunque vivía con diez hermanas, el comportamiento del sexo opuesto siempre sería un misterio para él.

Una risa interrumpió su momento de gloria. Se percató que esa risa provenía de Lucy, quien a pesar de nunca haberla visto reír, esta vez la sorprendía con una risa monótona y grave. No encontraba que ese fuera un buen momento para oír su risa por vez primera. ¿Por qué se iba a reír ahora? ¡Acababa de besar a su novio! No entendía nada.

Esa risa contagió a Lincoln, quien comenzó a reírse de forma mucho más efusiva que Lucy. Un verdadero ataque de risa se apoderó del muchacho, quien debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por permanecer de pie. Melisa retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ambos confundida. Su gran plan estaba terminando de una forma que jamás se habría imaginado.

–Espera un minuto –Lincoln intentaba contener su risa–. ¿Tú creías que-que Lucy era… era mi novia?

–Pues si –respondió molesta al ver como su plan no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba–. ¡Era lo que decían todos los rumores!

No pudo continuar porque un explosivo nuevo ataque de risa obligó a que Lincoln tuviera que sentarse en el suelo. Lucy en cambio acalló su risa y regresó a su imagen estática e inexpresiva de siempre. Ya se había divertido suficiente.

– ¡Lucy y yo no somos novios! ¡Somos hermanos! –exclamó Lincoln. Apenas podía controlar su ataque de risa.

–Espera… ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Melisa sin ver venir ese vuelco. Se volteó a ver a Lucy, quien con sus manos en la espalda y su rostro inexpresivo no le daba mayores respuestas a esta revelación.

–Soy Lincoln Loud –agregó el muchacho dándole una prueba de lo que estaba diciendo.

Melisa no conocía el apellido del muchacho hasta ese minuto, pero si sabía que Lucy también era Loud. Aunque la hermana que trajo a su mansión ese día lo mencionó un par de veces, ella no le prestó mayor atención. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría evitado ese bochorno que estaba viviendo.

Era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. ¡Si tan solo lo hubiera sospechado! Su plan se había ido por el desagüe de la forma más increíble jamás imaginada. La mirada de los curiosos eran agujas que la castigaban por haber hecho la cosa más estúpida de su vida. Pero esto no había terminado.

–Te advertí que no fueras a hacer lo que pensabas hacer, o lo ibas a lamentar –de entre la multitud apareció Ronnie Anne, con una mirada tan atemorizante, que Melisa olvidó de golpe toda la vergüenza, y se espantó al encontrarse con su presencia.

Ronnie se acercó peligrosamente a Melisa, quien no sabía hacia donde escapar. Su mirada era más terrorífica que nunca, parecía que pensaba aniquilarla con la mente. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para molestarla? Nunca la había visto tan furiosa, ni siquiera en su imaginación.

–Escúchame bien –la amenazó sujetándola del cuello de su chaqueta de mezclilla que traía puesta en ese momento–: Lincoln Loud es mi novio, y no voy a permitir que cualquier niñita lo ande besuqueando como si nada.

Ahora todo cuadraba. Quería herir a Lucy, como diera lugar, pero el destino se encargó de desviar ese daño a la persona con quien menos quería meterse, a quien más le temía. Intentó disparar, pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Ahora deberá pagar las consecuencias.

Sintió un golpe eléctrico en sus nervios hacia sus piernas, y de forma inconsciente, como un acto involuntario de supervivencia, salió corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

– ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! –le gritó Ronnie Anne mientras iba tras su siga.

– ¡Lincoln! ¡Hablaremos de esto después! –Ronnie se volteó en la mitad del pasillo dirigiendo su amenaza al muchacho. La poca risa que le quedaba a Lincoln se desvaneció de golpe, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ante el temor de tener que darle explicaciones a Ronnie.

Lucy, al ver su repentino cambio, se tomó la libertad de esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Reitero mi invitación para que dejen su review, gracias a eso podré seguir mejorando día a día.

No olviden además seguirme en mi página de Facebook, en donde comparto varios Fanfictions de "The Loud House", y en donde anuncio además todos los demás proyectos e historias que vaya desarrollando.


End file.
